With rapid development of electronic technology, people's lives are closely linked with networks and electronic products with various functions. In addition, various applications are provided to enrich and facilitates people's lives. Applications, such as video playing software and e-books, have been indispensable tools for many people's daily entertainment and amusement.
At present, when viewing a multimedia file through an application or a webpage, a user can adjust a display direction of a display window by dragging an edge of the corresponding display window or by moving an electronic device. Thus, the user can view the multimedia file at any location in relation to the electronic device.
However, there are at least following technical problems in the existing technologies.
After adjusting the display direction of the display window to be convenient to viewing the multimedia file, the user can only manually adjust a audio output unit of the electronic device to make a state of the audio output unit outputting audio data correspond to the display direction of the display window.
In the existing technology, when playing the multimedia file, there is a technical problem that the output state of the audio data of the multimedia file can not be controlled according to the display direction of the window for displaying the multimedia file.